


Likewise

by chromyrose



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friend of a Friend, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Suga is in love with Asahi, his best friend from cram school. But Asahi won't shut up about his teammate, Daichi, and Suga wants to know what all the fuss is about. 
So, naturally, he steals Daichi's number from Asahi's phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week](http://hqot3week.tumblr.com/post/150847417746/join-us-in-celebrating-your-favourite-haikyuu) is finally here! I've been looking forward to this, a polyamory fic event centered around my favorite series that's basically an excuse to write more fic for my ot3, DaiAsaSuga. Though who knows, I might be inspired to do some other threesome pairings over the course of the event.
> 
> I'm challenging myself to incorporate all of a day's prompts into each fic, too, instead of just using one. The day one prompts are **friendship | rivals | complete strangers**.

Suga knew it was wrong at best, likely illegal, and definitely a blatant disrespect for Asahi’s property, but he needed to know who his competition was. He’d seen Asahi for three hours a day, twice a week for the past two years, and the name “Daichi” was always on the tip of his tongue, came up in every conversation. Which was a real problem for Suga, who was falling harder for Asahi by the day. 

Asahi, with his big hands and bigger heart, his fluffy hair and cartoonish expressions… 

He needed to know if he stood a chance. The plan was simple; Asahi was in the bathroom, and all Suga had to do was find a picture of Daichi on Asahi’s phone to reassure himself that he was either homely or straight. He didn’t have a clue what Daichi looked like, but had a feeling he’d know him when he saw him. 

Asahi didn’t make it easy; his phone was clogged with photos of stray dogs and worksheets and the sky at twilight - all terribly endearing, but in the moment also immensely frustrating. Suga very nearly gave up, his guilty conscience catching up with his actions, when he found him. 

And fuck, he was _gorgeous_. 

It was a selfie of Asahi and the boy – no, man – presumed to be Daichi. It was taken immediately after a match, if the sweat glistening off of their skin, the stands behind them, and the grin that threatened to engulf Asahi’s face were any indication. Suga had never seen Asahi smile like that, uninhibited and self-assured, and his heart ached with a bittersweet joy. 

And there was Daichi, his arm thrown over Asahi’s shoulder as if they weren’t both matted with persperation, smiling with just a flash of his teeth. His eyes shone with a righteous pride, happy to have won but seemingly certain of their victory from the onset. 

If Asahi was the stereotype of suspicious, with his hulking frame, shoulder length hair, and patchy pubescent goatee, then Daichi was the quintessential Japanese boy next door: military haircut, broad shoulders, and a barely-restrained warmth. He was the boy parents wanted their daughters to bring home, clean cut and confident. And as if he wasn't already doused in boyish charm, he also had dimples. 

In a blind rush, Suga mailed himself the photo and deleted the record of the transfer from Asahi’s phone. Then, letting his impulses assume complete control, he copied Daichi’s contact information. 

Suga's fingers tapped his phone screen anxiously, as some reasonable part of his mind attempted to intervene; when it failed, and Suga typed. 

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (17:03)_  
>  Are you Asahi's Daichi?

A reply came while Suga was halfway through his next message. 

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (17:04)_  
>  Who is this?

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (17:04)_  
>  Sugawara Koushi. I'm Asahi's friend from cram school.  
>  I don't know if he's ever told you about me...

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (17:06)_  
>  Oh. Suga? Yeah, he's mentioned you.
> 
> It's nice to meet you.

Oh god, he was polite. On top of being good-looking and having impeccable grammar. If Asahi somehow _wasn't_ in love with Daichi, Suga might have to smack the sense into him. 

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (17:07)_  
>  It's nice to meet you too. 
> 
> So, Asahi talks about me, then... 

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (17:10)_  
>  That's an understatement.
> 
> He didn't mention he was going to give you my number, though.

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (17:13)_  
>  That's... because he doesn't know. 
> 
> I was curious. 
> 
> Please don't tell him?

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (17:10)_  
>  Curious? About what? 

Suga looked up when he heard the door open, and watched Asahi shuffle back to his desk sheepishly. He hated being the center of attention, Suga remembered with a smothered smile. Coming in while everyone was working silently (or pretending to work silently) and pulling everyone's eyes on to him made Asahi pull such adorable faces. 

“Are you feeling okay? You were gone a long time,” Suga teased him in a low whisper as he took his seat. He used the moment of Asahi's distraction to slip his phone back into his bag. 

“Suga,” Asahi hissed back with a firm pout, and Suga laughed and reached out to pet his jaw. 

“It's okay, it's nature's call. Don't let anyone make you feel bad about how long your bathroom breaks are,” he added, just to twist the knife in it a little more. Asahi gave the smallest huff, and Suga leaned back to his desk to grab a book. “You promised you would go over the Nara period with me, Asahi, I am the worst at history.” 

Asahi seemed to relax by the subject change, though he made a big show of opening his history book as if it were some big inconvenience to him. Minutes later Suga was so lost in his studies that everything melted away, except for Asahi's calm, steady voice reading over his notes. 

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (17:10)_  
>  Curious? About what? 

The text from Daichi greeted Suga again when he looked at his phone to check the time; close to midnight. He bit his bottom lip, scanned up and re-read the conversation, as he mulled over whether he should answer or not. Would Daichi care? Would he try to reach out to him again and finish the chat? Or worse, would he bring it up to Asahi; he had never promised not to, after all. And if Suga left him with more questions than answers... 

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (23:46)_  
>  You. 
> 
> That is, I'm curious about you. Asahi talks about you a lot, you know.

Suga wasn't sure if he was expecting an answer at that hour. He put his phone down and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and his stomach flipped excitedly when he got back and the notification light was blinking. 

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (23:54)_  
>  What does he say?

_'Everything short of “I love him,'_ Suga thought to himself, frustrated by his own jealousy. And now that he was talking to Daichi, had seen his face even if it was in a still photograph, he couldn't direct that anger towards him anymore. The frustration had nowhere to go but inwards. 

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (23:58)_  
>  Well, he never told me you were that good looking. 
> 
> _[img073.jpeg sent!]_
> 
> Care to explain???

> From: Sawamura Daichi (00:05)  
>  Oh, is that the one he took after the Shiratorizawa match? He's never shown it to me.
> 
> He showed it to you? Or is this another “secret”?
> 
> He's not an actual bad boy, you know. He just wants to look like a ruffian for reasons I don't understand. So if that's why you're friends with him...

Suga surprised himself with a barking laugh; Daichi definitely wasn't allowed to have a sense of humor, too. 

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (00:12)_  
>  Are you implying that you think I'm a “bad boy,” Sawamura-san??

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (00:16)_  
>  You haven't given me much of a reason to think otherwise, Sugawara.
> 
> Just Daichi, btw. People only call me “Sawamura-san” when I'm in trouble for something.

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (00:21)_  
>  When you're in trouble? So this is a “takes one to know one” situation. 
> 
> Maybe I should be protecting Asahi from you, just Daichi.

>   
>  _From: Sawamura Daichi (00:27)_  
>  You're welcome to try. But the only thing we should be doing now is sleeping. 
> 
> Sleep well, Sugawara.

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (00:33)_  
>  Goodnight, Daichi.

>   
>  _To: Sawamura Daichi (03:21)_  
>  My friends call me Suga.

It took two weeks of everyday texting before Suga got a message that made his blood run cold. 

>   
>  _From: Daichi (16:32)_  
>  We need to tell Asahi about this, Suga.

>   
>  _To: Daichi (16:36)_  
>  What? Why? 
> 
> Did something happen?

>   
>  _From: Daichi (16:44)_  
>  Because I want to meet you, and I'm not about to go sneaking around his back.
> 
> I'm pretty sure he already suspects something, since he's noticed I'm on my phone a lot more often.

>   
>  _To: Daichi (16:47)_  
>  Phew. Dai, open with that next time, you gave me a heart attack.
> 
> I thought you were going to tell me you started dating him or he was dying or something!

>   
>  _From: Daichi (16:53)_  
>  Well... about that... 

>   
>  _To: Daichi (16:55)_  
>  ASAHI'S DYING?!

>   
>  _From: Daichi (16:59)_  
>  NO. 
> 
> But. I would like to ask him out. 
> 
> And I can't do that when I'm keeping something from him.

Suga's hand was shaking. He gripped his phone tightly. _Are you going to run away from this, Suga? Or are you finally going to own up to it?_

>   
>  _To: Daichi (17:05)_  
>  Noble as always, Daichi. And I can't say I blame you, either. 
> 
> I mean. I want to ask him out, too. 
> 
> But I'm pretty sure he's in love with you. So you have my blessing. 

>   
>  _From: Daichi (17:12)_  
>  Wait. You like Asahi? 

>   
>  _To: Daichi (17:15)_  
>  Is it possible not to? 
> 
> He's so gentle, and emotionally available, and it's actually unfair that he looks as good as he does when his facial hair situation is what it is.
> 
> Like, I basically wanna wreck him then lovingly build him back up again.

>   
>  _From: Daichi (17:24)_  
>  You say that, but you're not going to tell him? 
> 
> I know I only met you through text but the last thing I thought you were was a coward. 

>   
>  _To: Daichi (17:29)_  
>  You don't get it. Your name is every other word out of his mouth. 
> 
> At first I was hoping he was being kind of delusional. But then I met you and you... you really are everything he says. And more. I'll be surprised if he's not in love with you. I'm already surprised half the world isn't. 

>   
>  _From: Daichi (17:34)_  
>  Oh, I get it.

>   
>  _To: Daichi (17:36)_  
>  Get what?

>   
>  _From: Daichi (17:41)_  
>  dinner brb

>   
>  _To: Daichi (17:45)_  
>  Daichi!! This isn't the kind of conversation you walk away from!!!
> 
> Daichiiiiiiiii!!!

>   
>  _From: Daichi (18:21)_  
>  Back now. Sorry.
> 
> I'm really mad at you though, Suga. 
> 
> You like Asahi. And it kind of sounds like you like me, too. 
> 
> And if you think you can just ignore your happiness and that Asahi and I will be happy that way, fuck you. 

>   
>  _To: Daichi (18:34)_  
>  Daichi? 
> 
> …
> 
> Daichi??

Asahi came into cram school late the next day and took his seat without so much as a word in Suga's direction, though it wasn't subtle, the way he kept sneaking glances. Suga felt a painful stab of guilt, wondered how much Asahi knew, what Daichi told him, and he tried to reach out. He turned towards Asahi, opened his mouth, but his first syllable was cut off by a palm held up to his face. 

“Suga,” Asahi said, his voice cracking. “You could have told me if you wanted to be friends with Daichi. You didn't have to steal his number out of my phone. I don't... I can't understand why you didn't just ask me. I wouldn't have said no.” 

Suga allowed the guilt to settle into his body, because he deserved Asahi's ire. But the need to defend himself was too strong to ignore. 

“If I had told you why I wanted it, I thought it would have upset you.” 

“More than taking it and befriending him behind my back? I thought... I mean, I noticed he was on his phone a lot more lately. Smiling. I thought he had a secret girlfriend, or something. And then I found out it was you, and...” 

Asahi trailed off, curled his fist tightly in his shirt above where his heart was. He sighed, and then picked up his sentence. 

“...I felt so betrayed,” he said in a small, broken voice. “If you were both sneaking around behind my back without me, then did you even want me anymore? Did you even need me?” 

“Of course we do!” Suga snapped, so loudly that the teacher snapped his chalk and threw a piece in their direction. Suga apologized, waited for the class to resume it's status quo, and then leaned in to whisper harshly. “We were talking about you! About... about...” 

Asahi looked at him, cautious but listening. “About? Because it's not reassuring to know you were talking about me, and not _to_ me.” 

“...Asahi, please, trust me. I could never say anything bad about you. Neither could Daichi.” 

“So then tell me. He wouldn't. He just kept saying I had to ask you.” 

Suga groaned, and mentally sent out a curse with Daichi's name on it. An idea occurred to him, and he pulled his phone out of his schoolbag. He unlocked it, and placed it on Asahi's desk. 

“Read them. That's the only way you'll believe me.” 

It was hard not to watch Asahi, but once he saw that his friend had pulled up the archive of messages between himself and Daichi, Suga forced himself to look back at the chalkboard and his mock exam score sheet. Asahi placed the phone back on his table what felt like hours later, but said nothing. He didn't speak until they were dismissed from class, and even then it was terse. 

“Daichi's waiting for us by the Foothill Store.” 

Suga opted to take this as a good sign, that Asahi still wanted to go somewhere with him, to meet Daichi, even, but he can't muster up the excitement at a real living, breathing, warm Daichi when he's too caught up in the waves of emotion coming off of Asahi. It was all he could do not to be smothered until they got there. 

Daichi was waiting was for them, as promised. He waved when he noticed them, and Suga couldn't help but wave back. Asahi's mouth was still drawn in a tight line. 

“How much did you tell him?” Daichi asked nervously, noting Asahi's demeanor. Suga didn't think talking about Asahi as if he wasn't there was the best idea, so he shrugged. 

“I let Asahi read it. Everything. And he hasn't really said anything since then, so now I think I'm going to pass out from worry.” 

He nudged Asahi's arm, cueing him to say something. Asahi looked between them, a severe furrow in his brow. 

“Now you know how I always feel,” he mumbled, and it took Suga a moment to realize he was trying to joke. He didn't look very jokey right then, after all. “You guys aren't messing with me, are you? That chat?” 

“I don't think we're that twisted, that we'd spend two weeks having a pretend conversation in order to upset you,” Daichi replied. “Whatever you read was true. All of it.” 

“Even... the part where you both...” 

“Both...?” 

Asahi's face was bright red, and he glared at them until Daichi chuckled and spoke. 

“Both want to date you, yeah. That was also true. Is also true.” 

Suga caught on, and smiled. He stepped a little closer to Asahi, touched his wrist. “If you don't see how desirable you are, that's on you. But don't make us out to be liars, Asahi.” 

Asahi shied a little from the touch, his glare gone now and replaced with open confusion, vulnerability. “S-So... what now...?” 

“Now?” Daichi looked at Suga, and they shared a shrug. “I guess it's up to you. Who you want to date, if it's either of us, or neither of us.” 

“Or both of us,” Suga supplied playfully, aiming to ease the tension. But when the statement settled, his stomach was heavier. Daichi and Asahi didn't seem to think it was a joke, either. 

“Both of... you? And me? Is that... legal?” 

“Bad boys don't care about laws, Asahi,” Suga drawled. “Live a little dangerously, won't you?” 

“We never talked about this, Suga,” Daichi said. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course I'm not,” Suga breathed. “But with Asahi, and with Daichi... The idea is making my heart do stupid things.” 

Asahi laughed tensely. “M-Mine too,” he mumbled, scratching his barely-stubbled cheek. Suga smiled, and when he looked over to check, Daichi was smiling too. 

“I think that settles it, then. And, Suga?” 

“Hm?” 

Daichi grinned. “It's nice to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am never posting a fic with this much html again. (Or at least next time I'll try using the Homestuck skin??) Please let me know if the formatting has made anything confusing!
> 
> If you liked the fic, please let me know with a comment or kudos! You can find me elsewhere online on [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) or [tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)


End file.
